


Creature Comforts

by Denise



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

Creature Comforts

By

Denise

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

Deep brown eyes that stare into mine, softened by compassion and brimming with love.

Large hands, so strong yet so gentle, holding my face, caressing my cheek.

I see no fear.

I see no judgment.

Just empathy and warmth, understanding and pride.

He's like me, my big friend, different and feared.

A monster without hiding the man within.

He knows the hate, he's experienced the fear.

Vicious, cruel words that wound deeper than any blade.

And yet he prevails, opening his heart and mind, baring his soul to scrutiny.

He risks a lot, my friend.

Dare I do the same?


End file.
